The Essence of Belief
by WriterlyInqueling
Summary: The Guardians told Jack that they had a reason for their solitude. They told him not to get close. But, Jack loved the children too much. He was everything they deserved. He was a comforter, a playmate, a big brother to them all. And when... when a certain light went out... Jack's reaction was all they expected, but MiM, not this. They had not expected this.


**A/N: I'm not dead, folks! My laptop died (got most of my fanfics though), started college courses, got sucked into a new fanfiction (Voltron: Legendary Defenders, it's gonna go places), and just kept new ideas and never finishing the old. Like this one... I love how many people are following/favoriting my fics and I wanna say thanks! I _will_ update Akh-wan (One day...), I'm _trying_ to make a sequel chapter to No Age Limits Apply (It's gonna happen), and Inqueling _is_ going to post her next chapter (Eventually.) **

**But for now, enjoy this piece of my own creating.**

 **(I found this quote came after I wrote the story, but I love it anyways.)**

* * *

 _"The essence of any belief is that is gives life such a meaning which is not destroyed by death." ~ Leo Tolstoy_

)()()(

"Whatcha reading?"

Jack smiled at the empty air then after a few seconds laughed, "You've read that book like 20 times!"

Baby Tooth's heart clenched. Jack was at it again.

He hadn't shown up at the meeting and her Mama had started crying saying she couldn't handle it anymore.

"I- I know I said he would get over it, but- but- it's only getting worse!" North had put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Tooth had sobbed even more.

Bunny's ears had been flat back.

Sandy looked downcast and sad.

Baby Tooth didn't like seeing them like this so she had volunteered to go get Jack.

It was hard to see him like this. Still laughing. Still having fun. Still living a lie.

"Well, I don't care how good of a book it is."

She cringed inwardly as Jack continued to talk to nothingness.

She remembered when her Mama had lost her first believer.

Tooth had cried non-stop and all the mini-teeth could feel her pain. They had put those teeth in a special place.

It had been hard, but Tooth had the Guardians and them. Jack...

He had been alone so long.

He didn't know better.

"Mkay, so books can be fun sometimes, Jamie, but you should really try some new ones!"

Baby Tooth could feel the tears prickling her eyes. She wanted to yell at Jack. Tell him to let Jamie go, but she just couldn't.

Jamie had meant so much to Jack. Jack hadn't just met with him once a year. No, Jack got close to the children. Jamie was practically his brother.

The Guardians had tried to warn Jack. They told him they had a reason for their solitude.

Jack had just laughed it off, "Jamie will never stop believing!"

And Jamie never did stop believing. No, he had kept believing and Jack was so happy.

Then, one day, Jamie died.

Baby Tooth felt some of her tears fall. Jack had taken the news worse than they had expected.

They had expected the blizzard of Jack's emotions. The guilt at not being able to do anything.

He had flown to Antarctica. Crying, sobbing, he was a mess. They had expected this.

"First my little sister and now my little brother too?" His blue eyes, scattered and broken, pleaded with them.

Tooth had burst into tears, enveloping Jack in a hug, "His memory lives on Jack."

Baby Tooth had given her snowflake a hug too, "We'll help you, Jack." She chattered.

Still, it had taken them three months to get him out of Antarctica.

None of their comforting or pleading had helped Jack out of his depression.

"He was old, Jack."

"It was time for him to move on, Jack."

"He never stopped believing in you."

"It wasn't your fault."

They resorted to a tactic that they hated, but they knew would work.

"There are other children who still need you."

It had at least got him out of Antarctica. But he hadn't returned to his happy self.

It was like something had broken inside of him.

But they had expected this.

Baby Tooth was shocked out of her thoughts.

"Well, of course I can read!" Jack scoffed at nothing, "Just because I was born a long time ago, doesn't mean that I'm illiterate."

They had expected everything... except _this._ They had not expected it when suddenly he became chipper again.

Jack had flown in with a grin on his face, "I can't believe you guys did that to me!" Jack may have intended to sound angry, but he looked so relieved and happy.

"What?" Tooth had given him a confused look.

Jack's grin broadened, "Oh nothing. Just," he fiddled with his staff, "Jamie said that Bunny should really tone down on the bright yellow flowers on his grave." And he laughed and flew away, leaving them stunned.

After that, Jack remained happy, but he was continually saying things like "Jamie said..." or "Today me and Jamie..." or "I saw Jamie and..."

They hadn't known what to do. It was so heartbreaking.

So they had just let it go. Tooth spoke for them all when she said that it would end soon.

"Flee! I made you promise to never tell about that!"

Baby Tooth jumped. Flee? Wasn't that... His sister?

Now she knew why her Mama was so upset.

She flew into Jack's arms, telling him that she was sorry that they had left him alone. Sorry that he had had to go through the death of his family. _Please, just let go of this illusion!_ She cried.

Jack just smiled at her, "Why are you crying, Baby Tooth?" He petted her head. She could see his bright blue eyes giving her a concerned look.

 _Always concerned for others, never himself_ , Baby Tooth thought despairingly.

Jack brought her close, "Hey, Baby Tooth. Did I ever introduce you to my sister?"

 _No! Because she's_ gone _, Jack!_ She stomped her little foot as tears slipped out her eyes.

"Sheesh, no need to get huffy. I just forgot that you've never met her is all."

He held his hand out and Baby Tooth gave up.

"Flee. This is Baby Tooth."

She closed her eyes, giving up, _Whatever you say, Jack._

And she felt herself placed into solid hands.

She looked up terrified. Only to see a little girl with brown hair gazing in wonder at the tiny fairy.

The girl's lips moved, but nothing came out.

"She is very pretty," Jack nodded.

Baby Tooth stared and stared.

No. It couldn't be.

She looked around and there he was.

Brown hair. Brown eyes. A happy grin. Curiosity practically glowing and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. _Jamie_ , she chirped.

His smile grew. He mouthed, _Hello_.

Jack started talking animatedly, "You know, you guys really had me going there, but you really should've just told me. I ran into Jamie while flying in Burgess and I ran into Flee at the lake. I thought I was crazy, Baby Tooth. I really did."

Jack took a deep breath, "I guess Bunny found that hilarious... But that was a _really_ mean prank. You could've just told me the Guardians had that strong of a bond with children!"

Baby Tooth felt her heart speed up and was about to shake her head saying, _They don't, Jack_. When Jamie put a finger to his lips.

"I guess all that time spent with the kids really pays off," Jack ruffled Flee's hair and Flee silently giggled.

Understanding began to dawn on Baby Tooth.

Jack spent time with the kids. Not just once a year nor just when teeth were lost. Even Sandy did things from a distance.

Jack played with them. He comforted them. He made them laugh. Wiped away their tears. He was like a big brother to all of them. He was connected to them.

Baby Tooth spent a lot of time in the field. She saw the kids. Even helped a few.

Flee smiled at her, her lips moving, but she couldn't hear a sound.

Baby Tooth thought sadly about the times when she had just treated the kids like a job. In, grab tooth, leave gift, and out.

Children were special. They deserved more than just being treated like that. They needed people like Jack who let them know he cared and genuinely cared for them.

She gazed in wonder at Jack, trying to think of how she could be more like him.

Jack glanced up at the sky and frowned, "I gotta go. Canada's due for some snow."

Flee gave Baby Tooth back to Jack, patting her head, _Bye_.

Both children wrapped their arms around him and as they flew off Baby Tooth could swear she heard, "See you soon, Jack!"


End file.
